A Broken Ankle
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Oneshot. Klaine, pre-Original Song. Kurt is being a goofball and gets hurt, leaving only Blaine to help him out. Rated T because Kurt likes to curse when he is in pain. At least, in my headcanon he does...


**A/N- I wrote this forever ago and never did anything with it. This occurs before Kurt and Blaine start dating. Might as well post it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but it wouldn't be half as good if I did. I also don't own the Sound of Music, I'll leave that with Rodgers and Hammerstein.**

"Oh, soap, why must you do that?" Kurt glared down at the slippery bar and gave it a kick, wishing it would miraculously fly into the air so he could catch it instead of bending over. Then again, there was a big bottle of body soap within reach... Kurt shrugged and grabbed his cucumber melon scrub, splashing a dab into his washcloth while he hummed "I Have Confidence" from The Sound of Music.

"Oh, I have confidence in sunshine!" Kurt shouted into the soap bottle, closing his eyes and listening to his high voice echo off the walls. It was a wonder his family never complained, not that they were home to hear it at the moment anyway. "I have confidence in rain!"

He tried to spin and jump within the small shower as he sang, "I have confidence that spring will come again!" It probably would've worked too, if there hadn't been a bar of soap lazily left at the bottom of the tub. Kurt tumbled to the floor with a sharp squeal. He grasped wildly at the shower curtain for help but only succeeded in pulling it down on himself. His head just barely missed the side of the tub. He didn't have time to freak out about that though.

"Ow! Oh, FUCK!" Kurt looked down at his ankle, which throbbed and began to turn red. "Holy crap that HURTS!" He foolishly attempted to stand and turn off the water, sending shooting pain up his entire right leg. Kurt yelped in anguish. All he could do was sit in the tub, incapable of distinguishing his tears from the droplets of water still splashing his face. The sound of the shower spray hitting the plastic curtain filled Kurt's ears and mixed in a cruel harmony with his quiet sobs.

He wasn't sure how long he was there for, but it had been long enough that the water was icy now. He sat there, wondering when the torture would end. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door.

"Kurt? You in there?" It was Blaine. Kurt had been getting ready to go see a movie with his friend, and the fact that Blaine had bothered to use the spare key hidden under the doormat meant that Kurt was running very, very late. The short boy let himself into the bedroom and called out again. "Are you still in the shower?"

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, trying to be heard over the cascading water. "Blaine, help..."

Blaine ran for the bathroom without hesitation. The scene inside broke his heart; Kurt sat in the tub and shivered, trying to use the shower curtain for warmth but with no luck.

"Kurt! What happened?" Blaine hurried to shut the water off and sit on the edge of the tub, rubbing Kurt's arms to warm him up.

Kurt pointed at his ankle. It was red and swollen, with angry bluish-green marks. "I slipped."

"Oh, god." Blaine tried to pull the shower curtain off him, but Kurt yelped and pulled it back down on his torso. "What? I need to help you, Kurt!"

"I'M NAKED!" Kurt squealed. Blaine hadn't even thought about that, but this whole situation was awkward now that his brain had conjured an image of Kurt, NAKED, looking for help and warmth and comfort... Oh, undapper thoughts. Blaine shook his head and went back to the matter at hand.

"Kurt, we can't worry about that right now. You could be seriously hurt!" Blaine grabbed the towel that was hanging on the doorknob and brought it over to the trembling boy. "I'll close my eyes while you put this one, then I can help you. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said in a shaky voice, fixing the towel around his hips as Blaine turned away. When he finished, Blaine picked up his friend, carefully trying to keep the towel around Kurt's lower half. Kurt whimpered as his ankle dangled above the ground. Blaine carried him slowly, trying not to notice the outfit dropped carelessly on Kurt's floor. He had often seen a similar sight in his wildest fantasies, but the circumstances at the moment were far different.

Blaine set Kurt on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows, propping Kurt's foot up on its fluffy white surface. "Do you have an ice pack or something?"

"There's ice in the fridge downstairs," Kurt said quickly, finishing the sentence with a gasp of pain. "And you can just grab a washcloth from the bathroom. Also, if there's anything in there to wrap my foot then we'll need it."

Blaine ran to grab the supplies, but he couldn't find any bandages or gauze hidden away in Kurt's medicine cabinet. He returned to Kurt's side and sat down, wishing he knew what he was doing. "Okay, I think-" Kurt paused to take a sharp breath, holding it for what felt like a century. Blaine looked up as he let the air slip from his lips, and he saw that Kurt had broken into a cold sweat. "I think it's broken, but I honestly don't know how to set it. Can you just put the ice on it? Please?"

Blaine nodded and slowly lowered the wet washcloth full of ice onto Kurt's ankle. The boy let out a sharp hiss at the contact, but it soon dwindled into a sigh of sweet relief.

"Kurt? I think I need to take you to the hospital," Blaine said, looking at the boy with worry.

"Again Blaine, I'm naked. I'm not going anywhere at the moment. "

Blaine felt his blood rush south at the mention of Kurt's nudity, but he fought to stay in control. "Then let's get you dressed and we can go. You need someone who knows what they're doing, and that someone isn't me."

Kurt sighed. "Alright. Just find me some pants then, preferably with a wide leg! I can't really maneuver my foot to get into a pair of skinny jeans." Blaine nodded and dug through Kurt's bottomless drawers of clothing. The only suitable pants were a pair of gray sweats that flowed outward at the bottom. He tossed them to Kurt, who caught them and stared at his foot with curiosity.

"Okay, how am I gonna do this?" Kurt mumbled to himself. Blaine watched him toss his left leg off the bed and make an effort to move the right one. He stood momentarily, one hand on the bed for support, then fell forward with a cry for help.

Blaine caught him just in time, holding him at the chest and hip. He could feel the edge of the towel along the side of his hand. "C- careful. Don't hurt yourself any more than you already have today."

Kurt looked up and Blaine, who he leaned against heavily. "Thanks." It came out almost as a whisper.

"You're welcome." Blaine looked Kurt over, letting those silly undapper thoughts return to him. "It's really too bad you're hurt. If you weren't, this whole thing would be... amusing, to say the least."

"It could still be, you know, amusing. If you wanted it to be." Kurt looked up and batted his eyelashes, wondering in the back of his mind how his face had moved so close to Blaine's. Blaine gave a shaky laugh, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He lifted Kurt ever so slightly, their lips about to brush, when Kurt cried out in pain. "On second thought, let's go to the hospital," he said in a strangled voice.

"Right. Hospital." Blaine helped Kurt stay steady as he got dressed, then scooped him up and carried him towards the front door. Maybe they could do something... _amusing _later. After all, Kurt would be stuck in bed a lot with a broken ankle...


End file.
